


The Seventh Sense

by btaeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Witchcraft, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btaeu/pseuds/btaeu
Summary: For a while, it was believed that 6 witches from different backgrounds would one day find each other and reunite to try and help better the society they live in. One by one, all six witches join together and become known as the Six Senses. There’s just one problem. There’s another one out there that they don’t know about.What will happen when they discover the Seventh Sense?





	The Seventh Sense

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: @btaeu

Okay. Don’t get him wrong. Kun? Loves his job being the oldest. He takes care of his so called “children”; feeding them, clothing them, teaching them, and everything else that comes with being the eldest witch in their coven. These are his responsibilities. And he handles them well. Except when it’s time to get them up and ready for school....

 

“ _Please, mom.... just five more minutes and I promise I’ll get ready._.”

 

“No, Mark. Get up now.” Kun hits Mark in the face with his sock and moves over to the other bed. “Come on, Donghyuck. Up and at em!”

 

“Oh, god.” Donghyuck groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Please stop saying that. And my name is Haechan.”

 

“I like your origin name.” Kun smiles. “So I’ll call you that. _Haechan_ is for school and out in public. Get up, breakfast is getting cold.”

 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of breakfast. “Today’s breakfast includes vegetable omelets, tofu pancakes, and...”

 

“Haechan stop it-“ Kun frowns.

 

“Kimchi.” He finishes, smirking deviously. Mark sits up and laughs, applauding him.

 

“Nice one.”

 

“Thank you, I try.” Donghyuck answers, getting up. Kun walks out of their room and into the next one where Sicheng and Ten are sound asleep.

 

“Sicheng? Ten? Get up now, please.” He whispers, walking over and shaking them both sleeping in one bed. Ten is a sleepwalker and is always found in someone’s bed. Today it’s Sicheng’s.

 

“Why don’t you call Ten by HIS origin name?” Donghyuck frowns, walking by.

 

“Because I can barely pronounce it.” Kun frowns back, walking out when Sicheng pops his head up. He walks into the dining room only to see Taeyong at the table, fresh and ready for school with a big plate of breakfast in front of him.

 

“Good morning.” He greets, smiling.

 

“Hey. Morning,” Kun smiles back. “And thank you for being a good role model to your brothers, Taeyong.”

 

“Technically they aren’t my brothers.” Taeyong comments. “We’re just all related without actually being related.”

 

“Hey?” Kun stops, scolding him. “We talked about this, remember?”

 

“Right. Sorry.” Taeyong means. “But Ten isn’t my brother.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, whatever. To your brothers AND Ten.” Kun shrugs, walking into the kitchen to fix other plates and one bowl. He checks the time and is about to yell, when a hand appears over his mouth. It’s Sicheng’s hand. They make eye contact and Sicheng points to Ten who enters the kitchen.

 

“Mm.” Kun nods, removing his hand. “Thank you, Sicheng.”

 

“Welcome.” And then he’s gone again, teleporting away. Kun grumbles under his breath, disliking when the boys use their natural abilities in the house, instead of their cover ups. Ten rubs his eyes, sitting at the table across from Taeyong. Kun walks in and sets a bowl in front of him, patting his shoulder. “Good morning, Ten.” He says lowly, careful not to hurt his ears. Ten nods back, smiling up to him. “Morning.” His voice is low.

 

The others join shortly after, ready and dressed for school. Kun sets their lunches on the counter and grabs a plate for himself, sitting down next to Mark. They eat in silence, careful not to make any bowl scraping sounds for Ten.

 

“Delicious as always,” Donghyuck comments, positively.

 

“Why must you eat with your hands?” Kun shakes his head.

 

“What. They’re clean.” Donghyuck eyes Mark who’s smiling. “For the most part.”

 

“Gross.” Sicheng frowns, one minute at the dining room table, then the next standing over the sink to put his plate in. “Thanks for breakfast, it was great.”

 

“I’m done, too.” Mark comments.

 

“Same here.” Donghyuck says with a full mouth of food. They both get up and walk to the kitchen, placing their plates into the sink. Kun eyes Taeyong who finishes as well. He and Ten get up at the same time and walk to the kitchen, placing their items into the sink. Each boy grabs their lunches that wait for them in brown paper bags with their names on them. They walk to the door only to be stopped. Kun gets up and walks to the bookshelf entrance, hand on the knob. They know the routine. One at a time. Sicheng is first. Kun pats his cheek and gives him the look. The _'no teleporting today or else’_ look. Sicheng roll his eyes and walks out.

 

They wait for 5 minutes.. then Kun opens the entrance again. Mark kisses his cheek and walks out. Mark’s really affectionate and has no problem showing it. Ever. Another 5 minutes. Out goes Donghyuck with a ruffle to the hair. 5 minutes. Out goes Ten who turns on his hearing aids. And last but not least. Taeyong who quickly hugs Kun and rushes out to catch up to Ten. And they’re gone. Kun lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and says a prayer for his kids.

 

They all go to different wizarding schools, so it’s hard to keep up with them and what they do all those hours alone. Sicheng goes to a new wizarding boarding school. He’s always loved school, no matter how many times he goes back. It’s his thing and he learns a lot. Mark and Donghyuck attend the same wizarding high school, and make a lot of friends. There’s not one without the other and that’s how it’s always been since Donghyuck arrived a year ago. Taeyong and Ten attend a prep school similar to college but with equal amount of classes the rest of their brothers have. It keeps them busy, makes them smarter, and takes attention off of them. They blend right in. And that’s exactly what Kun wants for them. As the last six witches in existence (that Kun knows of), they do a pretty good job living (somewhat) normal lives as covered up wizards. It’s the least they can do.

 

Kun attends to their home; cleaning up dirty messes, straightening up rooms, washing dishes, and doing laundry. He loves this part of his MANY responsibilities. It makes him feel like he’s normal. Like a human or something. Plus with everyone out, it gives him some time alone. He can cook up new spells (literally) and work on his healing ability to teach to Mark. And when he finishes? He steps out from behind the bookshelf entrance and is met with a HUGE shop. Their cover up house is a shop, yes. It’s an antique shop for wizards, fairies, elves, and even humans and hybrids.

 

It was the perfect cover for all of them, and he’s happy with it. He cleans many counters and shelves, sweeps the first and second floors, shines ALL thirty something windows, AND reorganizes the books that Ten took out to study. When all of his deeds are finished, he sits behind the glass counter with a book, more of his breakfast and a blanket, finally relaxing. Although he never relaxes. Even when he’s relaxing. He’s always tense when his children are gone. But he knows if anything ever happens, it is Taeyong and/or Sicheng’s responsibility to come to him no matter where they are. Their abilities allow them to do so. Thank their lucky stars that it hasn’t come down to that yet.

 

Doesn’t seem like a busy day for him, and he’s happy with that. Too bad on the other side of their world, things are very much happening. Things that will change their new lives forever...

 

 

**-**

 

 

Two broken windows, three police cars, five police officers, and one vintage shop. _Potion Paradise._ A total of thirteen items have been stolen, and for the cherry on top? No surveillance cameras, which means no surveillance video, which ALSO means no catching the wizards, fairies, elves, or humans that did this.

 

“ _Is there anything else you can think of that has been stolen, Mr..._ ” One of the officers, who is noticeably an elf, asks.

 

“ _Oh.. Seo._ ” The shop owner answers, disappointment ringing deep throughout his voice. “Johnny. And no... just those items I’ve described. Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand.” He finishes up his statement and watches as the officers finish up their jobs. Johnny lets out a deep sigh, leaning against the counter. The police say they’ll work on it and will get back to him in three to five business days, then they leave, all of their police tape around the place intact. Johnny punches the wall in anger, his fist going right through it. Great. Something else to fix. He grabs his jacket and leaves before he destroys his entire shop.

 

The sky is gray and the air is cold. School boys and girls are getting home from school, which means his shop would be busy with teens trying to make their own potions and random concoctions. The mood is gloomy and dull. The autumn leaves blow in the wind, collecting in piles around the sidewalk sewers. Johnny puts on his jacket and sighs, walking. He knows where he’s going and usually takes his car, but considering what happened earlier, he could use the fresh air to blow off some steam. As he walks through the busy city, he feels a presence close by him. A familiar one. He knows it could be one of two people in his life. The speedy, cocky, annoying one. Or the trickster, know-it-all, smart ass one. He hopes it’s neither. When a hand touches his shoulder, he frowns, knowing exactly who it is.

 

“ _Boo!_ ” They yell, smiling.

 

“Aha... so scary..” Johnny frowns, letting out a sigh. Standing by his side is Yuta. His.. acquaintance. Better known as the _speedy, cocky, annoying_ one. He pats Johnny’s shoulder and gives him a devious smile. Yuta is very charismatic. He has this lingering charm that would definitely make anyone who even looks into his eyes fall in love with him, let alone his angelic smile. His confidence is over the top and he seems like he’s has a pure heart of gold. Don’t be too sure. Take a second glance into those dark eyes and you’ll turn to stone. And it’s not that he’s annoying. He is. But it’s the narcissistic type of annoying. He’s conceited. He loves nothing more than himself, and he’s always been that way. He’s also manipulative, and a giant _tease_. These things might sound bad to anyone who walks by with a cup to their ear, but it’s just who he is. It’s in his blood, it’s his nature. _Their_ nature. It’s the culture of an angel.... or a fallen one..

 

“Let’s go hang out. Like friends do.” Yuta smiles, grabbing Johnny’s arm.

 

“We’re far from being _friends_ , Yuta.” Johnny says, following him. They walk for what seems like hours. Just talking. Well, mostly Yuta talking and dishing out dirt about his life and what he’s been doing. It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve seen each other and every time they do this, Yuta always has a million new stories; lots of dirt to dish. Their kind doesn’t usually like to stay in groups, or hang out together in a bunch sorta way. It’d be too dangerous anyway. Too risky. But luckily they have the perfect place to go where they can be themselves and not get caught by any living thing walking or snooping around. _Cherry Lake_. It’s a couple of miles away by foot, but it’s worth it. Cherry Lake is the only lake around for miles on miles. The huge land next to it is the spot where picnics, dates, barbecues, football games, summer camps, and all other outdoorsy “events” are held. It’s the perfect place. The lake is peaceful and the grass and trees are so green in the summer, it’s unlike any green you’ve ever seen.

 

Although now the trees are of yellow, red, orange or brown colors, it’s still a very pretty place to come. But not to walk. Don’t ever walk. Too far. The bottoms of Johnny’s feet burn as he listens to Yuta go on and on and ON about himself and his mindless endeavors. When they reach the lake, they stop to look around. It’s abandoned. It’s too cold for anyone to come around here anyway. They walk a couple more feet to the spot also known as the _Out Of Sight spot._ It’s a tiny, shielded area that no one knows about but them. Once they step into it, it’s like a force field; they’re protected from any wandering, peeping eyes. Johnny takes a little more time stepping into it. He looks around cautiously, and then steps into the area. Yuta smiles at him, removing his jacket and letting out a sigh. “Finally,” He says, rolling his shoulders backward and forward.

 

He lets out a low noise. Instantly, his wings expand. They’re big, beautiful. **Black.** According to all other species (including themselves), Angel wings are single handedly the most beautiful set of wings ever known, and are also the most extraordinary thing your eyes will ever set themselves on. They’re so ethereal in fact, it’s been rumored that it’s like staring at a solar eclipse. If you stare too long, you’ll go blind. But it’d be worth it. Johnny admires Yuta’s wings, staring at their fluffiness. Yuta lets out a few sighs, flapping them a few times. He smiles and levitates a foot off the ground. Johnny’s smile disappears and is replaced with a saddened expression. He backs away and sits on the sandy ground, staring out at the calm water. Yuta comes back to the ground and folds his wings back into his shoulder blades.

 

He sits next to Johnny, and begins talking. About himself mostly, but also about what’s been happening with the others. He tells him things that are useful. He tells everything he knows, everything he remembers, which isn’t really a lot? But it’s decent. In return, Johnny tells him about how his shop was broken into, and all of the items that were stolen. Yuta swears he’ll find the ones responsible and get all his stuff back. And Jonny believes him. Yuta is never one to go back on his word, or break a promise. It’s just he does things on his own time. When _he_ wants. When _he_ feels like it. Whenever it’s best _for him._ And knowing him as well as Johnny does? He won’t be seeing those lost items anytime soon.

 

The only thing about Yuta that really scares Johnny is his amount of freedom. He’s unchained; free to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, with whoever he wants. No permanent punishments or curious consequences whatsoever. A luxury at its finest. And thats where he and Johnny are different. With the exception that Yuta is a taunting, tempting, deceiving and afflicting wrongdoer with no heart or brain to tell him right from wrong. Yuta only cares about one thing in his existence. And it’s literally himself. Johnny will never understand him. And he’ll _never_ want to.

 

When the grayish sky begins to turn dark, Yuta says his goodbyes, promising to return to him in a few weeks, and disappears like a shadow in the night. Johnny moves from his spot on the sandy ground and walks over to the wooden dock a few feet away. The wood creaks underneath his feet as he walks to the end of it, removing his shoes. He rolls up the ends of his pant legs and sits at the edge, letting his feet soak in the cool water. The night is quiet. The only sounds heard are the leaves blowing in the wind, and the water glistening from the lake. He looks around; not a living thing in sight. He’s all alone. That’s how he likes it. That’s how it’s meant to be.

 

A few minutes pass and he notices that he’s drifted off to sleep. He sits up and stretches, pulling his feet free from the cold water. He lets out a yawn and decides that these next few days he’ll track down the thieves that stole his stuff. When he reaches to grab his shoes, a twinkle a light blind his eyes and he pulls away. It’s gone. _Weird_. He reaches over again, slower this time. The twinkle is back and he’s blinded again. He carefully follows the light to its source. It’s beneath the lake. There’s something down there. Something big. He stands to his feet and removes his jacket and shirt, shivering at the cold air that blows around him. He takes a deep breath and plunges into the even colder water.

 

He swims down, deeper and deeper, following the twinkle of light. It leads him to the very bottom, to a bracelet. A bracelet that’s connected to a hand... _and a hand that’s connected to a body..._ Johnny lets out some of his air when he yells in shock, swimming backwards. _He floats_ over to the body to see its covered in some sort of... sticky brown stuff. He kicks it to see how hard it is, and bounces back. That hard, huh? He tries a new approach, and swims towards the body again, this time trying to pick it up with his hands. It’s heavy like a rock. He swims around it to see if there’s an angle he can work with when he notices he’s running out of air. Doesn’t matter now. He swims around, plunging deeper to the bottom of the lake, looking for anything sharp. He exhales his last air of breath. In a few minutes he’ll loose consciousness and the strength to swim up for air, forcing himself to drown, and die. Doesn’t matter now. He finds a broken pickaxe and decides to work with that. He grabs it and it about to swim back, when he realizes he’s too weak to swim back. He tries to take a deep breath of air, only to realize he’s underwater. His nose instantly begins to burn as water fills his lungs, suffocating him..... until he loses his vision.... and drowns. He dies.

 

 

**. . . .**

 

 

Johnny GASPS for air, flapping his arms and kicking his legs around. He continues to gasp and gasp and GASP until he can control himself. His chest burns and he’s confused. Where is he?? WHO is he? He swims back to the dock and gets out of the water, drenched. He takes more deep breaths and lays down on the wooden surface, trying to find the balance between breathing and staying calm. He lays there, closing his eyes. Two minutes.. three minutes.. four...... **five**. His eyes shoot open as everything comes flooding back to him. The body at the bottom of the lake! He gets to his feet and waits for everything to stop spinning. Then.. one deep breath later, he jumps into the lake again, swimming down and down and down. The body is still there, surrounded in it’s amber like casing. He remembers the pickaxe and swims down to grab it, but it’s gone. Where is it????? WHERE IS IT!???!? He looks around and around, not seeing it. Running out of air, again. He tries to hold it all in the best he can, getting that same burning sensation. When he finds the pickaxe, he grabs it and swims back over to the body. His vision is blurry. He’s already let out his last breath. He stabs the big block of amber and keeps going. Stab after stab after stab, until.... nothing.... he suffocates... and dies again..

 

 

Nausea, a slight headache and a deep breath later, and he’s back down to the bottom. Third times the charm! This time he goes straight for the pickaxe that thankfully fell close by. He begins stabbing in the same spot he already did. _STAB! STAB! STAB!_ Until finally it cracks. One more big one and he’s good to go. He takes a minute to get the precision right. One slip up and he’ll die again. He brings his arms back and with a quick force, he stabs the coating with a muffled grunt. A huge blast of air pushes him backward and he yells, shielding himself. He swims up for air, takes in loads of it. Once he catches his breath, he’s back down again looking for the body. He finds it, floating there. Bare and... kinda _stunning_. He loops his arms around the body’s shoulders and swims back to the surface, gasping for air again. He catches his breath and swims back to the dock, holding the body close to him. Once there, he pulls the body out and lays it on the dock, wasting ZERO time performing mouth-to-mouth and CPR.

 

“One, two, three, four!” He repeats, hands interlocked together as he pumps his weight against the body’s chest. Over and over. He plugs their nose and blows air into them until..

 

...water is being coughed into his mouth. He pulls away and sits back, wiping his mouth. He watches as this stranger coughs and coughs, laying on their side to throw the water back up. When they finish, Johnny begins removing his clothes, putting them onto this... stranger. When their fully clothed, Johnny grabs his jacket and puts it on them, sitting them up.

 

“H-hey, stranger guy...?” He asks. “Are you okay?”

 

“ _M... mark..._ ” Is all he says before he wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, and hugs him tight. Johnny hugs him back, confused.

 

“Its okay. I’m.. I’m here...” He whispers into his ear. When they pull away, the strange guy brings his hands up and feels around for Johnny’s face. He stops at each of Johnny’s temples, placing his thumbs there. After a while, he pushes on them, and Johnny winces out in pain. Then, he see’s nothing. Nothing but white behind his eyelids.... he makes no noise, and when this strange guy pulls away, he can see clearly again

 

Johnny lets out a couple of pants of air, looking at nothing. When the stranger pulls away, Johnny has a chance to look into his eyes, and what he see’s almost makes his jump back. Instead of having normal colored eyeballs, like brown or black, he has a light grayish color. Nothing like Johnny’s seen before in his entire life. He pieces it all together and realizes... _this guy is blind._

 

Before he freaks out, he clears his throat. “Uh... Can you.. tell me your name?”

 

“ _M-must... find.. m-mark._ ”

 

Johnny nods, hushing him. “Okay, _no name._ Let’s get up.” Johnny helps him to his feet and they get up together. The nameless guy fixes the clothes on his body that are too big and looks around. Johnny grabs his jacket and puts it on, putting on his shoes as well. “Uh..” He starts, exhaling a visible breath in the cold night air. “Do you.. live around here? Can you remember anything?”

 

“ _only... mark.._ ”

 

“Alright. Let’s just get you warm..” Johnny wraps his arms around the him and walks off, back to his shop where his car is.

 

 

They sit in the car, getting warm. They don’t talk. This guy’s like a giant baby. He doesn’t remember anything including speech, people, or any of his surroundings. But how would he? The only word he knows is _‘mark,’_ but Johnny has no idea what that means. Or who that is. He tries to feed him, but he won’t eat. He sits there with a water bottle in his hand, just... silent. Johnny decides to drive him around to see if anything triggers his memory. A smell, or a sound. Maybe a feeling. It’s a big town coincidentally, so he really needs to go slow for this.. guy. Extra slow. He’s doing the right thing, he keeps telling himself. That’s all that matters.

 

He drives a little further, out of town. It’s dark, so things are harder to see. The strange guy sitting across from him barely moves. Why would he? This is probably the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to him. Him and Johnny both. After about thirty-five minutes, Johnny tries to feed him again. He won’t eat. He just sips his water and doesn’t speak. He doesn’t even look like he’s actually alive. He keeps his head down, and blinks slowly. It looks like he’s concentrating. But on what....

 

 

**-**

 

 

_“What do you mean you don’t know where he is!?”_ Kun whisper yells, looking Donghyuck deep in his teary eyes.

 

“I-I don’t know!” Donghyuck cries. “H-he was with me when we were walking back from school, a-and then he said he had to pee so we stopped by this place and-!”

 

“What place!?” Kun cuts him off and runs into the dining room to grab the phonebook.

 

“I-I don’t know!? A food o-one?”

 

“There’s a million food ones, Donghyuck! Be more specific!!” Taeyong yells, balling his fists. Ten lets out a whine like noise, covering his ears with his hands. Everyone stops what they’re doing and looks to him. Kun walks over to him and turns on his hearing aids. Then he looks back to everyone else. “Okay, everyone. Just calm down..”

 

“sorry...” Taeyong comments lowly. Kun nods and rubs Ten’s ears. It always makes him feel better.

 

He looks down into Ten’s eyes and sees that he’s looking back up at him. He nods, worry on his face. “I’m okay, kun.”He whispers.

 

Kun nods back and walks to the dining room table, sitting down and flipping through the phonebook. Sicheng appears out of thin air, breathing hard. Kun stands up and rushes to him. “Did you find him???”

 

“No.” Sicheng comments, putting his hand over his chest. “I’ve looked everywhere I can think of. I need Donghyuck’s nose.”

 

“Alright. Donghyuck,” Kun calls as he walks over. “Go with Sicheng. _Please_ , stay together.” Sicheng grabs Donghyuck’s arm and they vanish. Kun looks over at Taeyong, who’s deeply concentrating. “Anything?” He asks, lowly.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, removing his index and middle fingers from his temple. “Nothing. I can’t get a read on his brain waves or activity, which means... No communication.” Kun curses himself under his breath and sighs a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Is there anyway you can look for him and keep an eye out for Sicheng and Donghyuck at the same time??”

 

“Ugh.” Taeyong sighs, rolling his eyes. “No. But I’ll try my best.” Kun nods and gets back to the table, flipping through the phonebook as fast as he can.

 

“Wait.” Ten says, standing. “Mark’s here. He’s at the door.” The three of them rush out of their home, running into the shop that’s on the other side of the bookshelf entrance. Standing there out in the open, is Mark. His nose is red and his eyes and face are wet like he’s been crying. Kun rushes to him, engulfing him into a huge hug and sighing in relief.

 

“Mark..” He sighs, pulling away. He grabs Mark’s face and holds it between his hands. “Where have you been??”

 

“I..” Mark sniffs, shrugging. He looks behind Kun, to Taeyong and Ten. Kun turns around and looks to the two. Sicheng and Donghyuck reappear again, popping up like they just came out of thin air.

 

“The minute Donghyuck got a hold of Mark’s scent,” Sicheng starts, letting go of his wrist. “We came back as fast as we can.”

 

“Mark, I’m so sorry I lost you!” Donghyuck runs to him, hugging him from behind, and snuggling up into his neck. He cries a little, sniffling. Mark turns around and wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. Kun smiles gently, still breathing a bit hard. But all of the people that matter to him are here together, and he couldn’t be anymore relieved. He looks to Sicheng and nods to him, receiving one back. It still absolutely amazes him just what great abilities his children have, and that if they work together, they’re even greater. When Mark and Donghyuck pull away, everyone else walks up to them, hugging them or ruffling up their hair.

 

“Where were you, Mark?” Taeyong asks. “Why did you leave without Donghyuck??”

 

Mark is silent for a while. He takes a deep breath and lets it out all shaky. “I.. went out to look for my _brother.._ ” Everyone around him, except Donghyuck, begin sighing and talking all and once, scolding him. Mark begins to argue back with them, talking with his hands like he always does. Donghyuck just stands there, watching. Listening. It’d be weird to butt in on this conversation when he’s only been there for a year.. right? Suddenly, he picks up a smell. A really smelly smell. Something he’s never smelled before.. and being given that ability? It’s not like him to EVER forget a scent in his lifetime. He follows the scent line, and it leads him to the front door. He stops there and his breath hitches. Whoever it is smells like... they haven’t been alive for a long period of time. Donghyuck’s breath begins to speed up and he backs away.

 

“Guys..” He says lowly. When the arguing continues he turns around and frowns. “Guys!?” He yells. Ten winces out in pain, covering his ears. Out of all of them, Donghyuck’s voice is the highest, which means his frequency and pitch are less standard to Ten’s ears. Donghyuck covers his mouth and rushes over to Ten, checking to see if he’s alright.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kun asks him.

 

“Someone’s at the door.”

 

“Someone’s.. at the door.”

 

“Someone’s at the door?”

 

Taeyong, Ten, AND Mark all say at the exact same time. It’s quiet for a while. Kun looks at the boys as they all come together, in case they need to.. defend themselves. He walks to the door, and opens it slowly. He stops breathing when he sees the figure behind the door.

 

“Who the hell is it?” Taeyong asks, annoyed. Kun shakes his head repeatedly, backing away. “I.. I don’t believe it..” he turns around and looks Mark directly into his eyes. He opens the door wide, and stops breathing, backing away. Everyone else backs away, letting whoever is there walk in on their own. Standing there, tall, broad, and.. soaked, is...

 

“J..... Jaehyun??” Mark whispers.

 

“ _Mark_.”

 

Tears instantly stream down Mark’s face as he rushes over and hugs him tightly. He cries now, uncontrollably. Jaehyun hugs him back, leaning down a few inches to bury his head into Mark’s shoulder. They embrace one another as the others stand there, beyond confused. They look to Kun, who only stands there looking like he’ll pass out soon.

 

“Kun... what is going on??” Ten asks, stepping forward. Kun looks away from Mark and directs his attention to the others. He can’t even form a complete sentence; shock takes over his entire body. He lets out a breath and shakes his head in complete disbelief.

 

“It’s.. h-he’s... Mark’s brother.”


End file.
